Pillow Talk
by myeloplax
Summary: Snippets of conversations taking place in the afterglow. Pairings so far: Connie/Sasha (Springles). Feel free to suggest pairings!


Alright, time for some feel-good fluff. First up is my bromance duo, Sasha and Connie. I blame Emmy/Shaburdies/Birdgekis on tumblr for getting me hooked on these two and their adorable pairing name. Try saying "springles" without a smile. It's hard.  
Anyways, I have this serious headcanon of them doing "bro things" even in a romantic relationship. High fiving after sex is one of them.

I have some Ymir/Christa (Yumikuri) and Levi/Hange (Levihan) planned, but I don't really have any other pairings planned afterwards, so please feel free to send me some pairing suggestions.

* * *

Chapter 1: Connie/Sasha (Springles)

Connie rolled over, flopping heavily onto the starchy military sheets. He caught his breath before turning to the girl beside him, brunette locks in a messy halo about her head. She was staring at the ceiling, still coming down from her high.

"That was… Whoa," came the breathy exhalation, "You were awesome…"

"Thanks," he mumbled awkwardly, still not used to their relationship. No longer just friends, and definitely more than fuck buddies, but not quite romantically involved. He wasn't sure what to call it. "You were amazing too. I really like that swirly thing you did with your tongue."

"Years of practice lickin' soup bowls clean," she boasted before breaking into a giggle, "I guess the guys were right about me havin' an 'oral fixation' or whatever they call it."

Connie smiled - he loved it when hints of her country accent shone through her practiced formality. She only felt comfortable enough to do it around him, and it made him feel special knowing that.

Sasha turned to face him as she raised her hand next to her head, palm forward and fingertips outstretched. She eyed him with a rather serious expression – well, as serious as her puppydog eyes could get - when he didn't move. She was obviously expecting something, but he wasn't sure what to make of the gesture.

"Uh, Sasha? What are you doing?" he asked, giving her a look of genuine confusion.

"A high five, silly!" she grinned, "We always high five each other after we do somethin' really well, don't we?"

Come to think of it, they did: after telling a particularly side splitting joke, when managing to sneak extra rations out of the mess hall, any time they pulled off a difficult move with their maneuver gears, whenever coming up with an ingenious prank. Connie supposed that, to her, sex was just like any other playful activity between the two of them.

He mirrored her beaming grin as he punched her playfully in the arm. "You're so weird, Sasha!"

"Don't leave me hanging, Connie!" she insisted, hand still raised.

Their hands met with a wet smack, still sweaty from previous activities. Sasha let out a small whoop of joy before snuggling into Connie's side. He could still feel her smiling against him as he folded his arms behind his head and let out a snigger. She always knew how to make him laugh.

They lay there in calm tranquility for a few minutes before Sasha broke the silence.

"Hey, how about we celebrate with a snack?" she suggested, tracing lazy circles on his taught stomach. "I brought some bread with me, just in case."

"What? Thinking about food already?" This girl was something else.

"You know I get really hungry after exercising," She poked him in the belly button "And don't tell me you don't have the munchies after that workout."

"… Alright," he let out an exasperated sigh, "Just try not to get crumbs everywhere again. Yesterday I woke up with squashed potato bits in my clothes."

She let out a squeal of delight as she flung off the covers and made a mad rush for her gear, not bothering to hide her buck nakedness. He had seen it all anyways - and man, oh man, had she got it going on. He stared a little longer before she trotted back over, large loaf in hand, and wriggled down into the sheets.

"Cheers!" she smiled, breaking him off the smaller half, which was more like just the heel. Sasha's halves were the most uneven halves he had ever seen.

"Cheers," he replied, rolling his eyes as he bit down on his tiny piece of bread.

They ate in comfortable silence, enjoying the company and basking in each other's warmth. Connie tore off another piece and ruminated a bit, glancing sideways at the girl whose eyes were closed in bliss as she ravenously scarfed down the bread. He still wasn't sure what he had with Sasha, but whatever it was, he was glad to have it.

* * *

Seriously, send me pairing suggestions. I want to write more fluff before I throw some angst up. I feel wrong writing two depressing fics in a row.


End file.
